


loving someone

by wingspike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, happy bday odin!!!, the others are mentioned in brief but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingspike/pseuds/wingspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you leave these marks up on my neck / and it's still there i know but i still check / thump, thump, the thumping in my chest / as i lose the feeling in my fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving someone

**Author's Note:**

> i just want odin to get the best of lays for his birthday and also to be happy and selfless so this is entirely self indulgent.   
> happy birthday odin!!! (party emoji)

The day is normal - it's like any other day, just a little on the edge of warm for Nohr and maybe a little sunnier than normal (somehow). He thinks there's nothing special that day, nothing out of the ordinary as Selena and Laslow pull him from the castle to go shopping in the market for dinner ingredients. There's a moment where he thinks that the regular castle staff should be doing it but just chalks it up to them being busy, to needing a couple extra hands; or maybe it's just an excuse for them to all get out and for Selena to indulge in a little shopping that she wouldn't have been able to should she have not gotten free of her retainer duties.

Either way, Odin can't find it in himself to complain when the slight sunlight filtering through the clouds is warm on his skin through the light cotton shirt he's wearing (because this is an off week and it's odd but fitting to be wearing regular clothes instead of the robes he wears into battle); he can't find it in himself to complain when he's with two of his closest friends and they look equally as comfortable - Selena with shopping bags in her arms and Laslow with a wide smile. Odin thought that they looked like how they should have looked from the time they were born, should war have not taken them from their homes and pulled them from their families before thrusting them into yet another new world. And maybe this was more homey - at least for him, as he knew how bad they wanted to return.

It was bittersweet to think about, to consider going back. They'd stalled their return for months, now. The war had been long won and everyone was reluctant to say their goodbyes, to find the time to wrap things up. Things were still settling, still smoothing out from sword cuts and spells cast and harsh words. There were relationships to mend and they all kept using the excuse that they were making sure their Lords and Ladies were okay and safe before moving on, before leaving them alone to find someone else to take that place.

Odin didn't want anyone taking that place, however. He was content where he was, finding home for once with Zero and Leon. It was familiar, more than anywhere else had ever been in his whole life. While he may have found home in war (as much as he disliked it), he found more of a home in Nohr, in another castle that slowly grew familiar with a Lord who treated him as a friend and with a fellow retainer who eventually treated him with trust and later love, with secret touches in dark halls and whispered words under starlight. There was much more between them behind closed doors, and he had to will himself not to blush as his attention was caught.

"Um, Earth to Odin? Are you going to answer Laslow, or are you going to make him wait all day?"

It was Selena, halting him in his tracks. And this time he _did_ blush, cheeks burning out of minor shame as he blinked.

"What? Sorry."

"I was simply asking if you wanted tea before we headed back." His tone was teasing as he repeated himself, causing the tension in Odin's shoulders to release some.

"Of course, let us go!"

-

He spent his time joking - joking about home, about their time in Nohr, about Laslow's inability to get girls like always. It was comfortable until they got back to the castle where things were oddly quiet while they made way towards the dining hall. He was suspicious, almost on edge yet his friends still insisted that this was the way they were going to take to the kitchens and not the back way because it was shorter, faster.

And maybe it was shorter and faster, but that wasn't the real reason for coming this way when suddenly there was shouting as they passed through the heavy set of double oak doors. His ears were greeted by music, by laughing; his eyes were greeted by red silks, by a large cake, by the smiles of his friends. He felt a little jostled as he was pushed inside, simultaneously shocked and overwhelmed as he tried to get a grip on what was happening.

Odin turned quick to Laslow, throwing him a questioning look.

"What is this?"

It was Leon who answered him from behind with a gentle hand, prompting him to turn around.

"Milord, I--"

"It is your birthday, is it not? You didn't forget, did you?" he asked with his typical smirk.

It was the second time he found himself blushing, that day, hands wringing in the light cotton of his shirt before he smoothed it down.

"I - well, yes.. I did."

The laugh that leaves him is sheepish before he's pulled into the room all the way while doors close with a loud noise behind them. It's louder when he fully enters the hall where people are wishing him happy birthday left and right. Some faces are familiar and others are not so much, but it's fine because he tells everyone thank you with a smile and as much genuineness as the next, happy for the well wishes yet conflicted knowing his time here is limited.

Odin pushes it off to the side when people start eating, start chatting. He pushes it off when the music grows louder and the alcohol flows and the hands on his back are claps of congratulations for a war well fought, for another year of being alive. He pushes it off as best as he can before he's distracted, before he starts to mull it over while staring at his cake at a quiet table in the corner away from the festivities where he excused himself for a moment alone.

Still, he startles when there's a voice near his ear and a familiar hand on his shoulder, jumping and nearly losing the bite of cake he'd had speared that hadn't quite made it off his plate and to his mouth yet.

"You look as if the cake has wronged you. Lost in thought, are we?"

It's Zero, smiling at him like they're the only two in the room (and Odin feels that way for a split second as electricity is sparked where there's a hand warm through the thin cotton of his shirt and where the butterflies in his stomach threaten to choke him). He smiles back immediately, turning towards the other male and watching as he sits down next to him.

"Just a little." And his usual bravado is dropped, voice lowering even though there's no one particularly near enough to hear them and a conversation that would seem oddly intimate to an outsider. "I keep getting caught thinking. I suppose that is strange for me, huh?"

A laugh. "Not at all. Maybe to a stranger, but not to me."

Odin nods, popping the bite of cake into his mouth because it's the last one and he'd be rude to let it go to waste. And it might also be to avoid a question of thought.

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me what it is, but will you at least come with me?"

He nods again, taking the hand outstretched to him.

"For you, anything."

-

He walks with him through cool halls, through those that are dark as those that are torchlit as they cut corners to get to their quarters in the castle. It's quicker, that way, yet it still is as confusing as it was to him when he first came here. Odin is used to going the long way but will take the shortcuts if that means he can be with Zero faster, as lost as he may feel through winding halls and sharp corners.

They're back in familiar territory before he can even take another breath, the walls bright with flickering flames while Zero leads them towards _his_ room. It's still rare that Odin gets the honour of stepping foot into a room that's been long lived in, swathed in dark sheets and even darker colours. The fire is burning low and there are candles lit in specific spots, mostly surrounding the bed. He stops near the table where there's a basket of fruit, a pitcher, and a medium box, glancing questioningly at Zero where he's locking the door.

He watches him with the same quizzical look as the outlaw crosses the room, as he comes up and nods towards the box on the table.

"Open it."

Odin knows that Zero isn't one for gifts and knows that he should be grateful for this (and he is - _more_ than grateful, at that). So he picks it up without hesitation, noting how heavy it is before he pulls off the lid and glances at the tome within. He instantly recognizes it as one that is rare, one he's been looking for and hearing about for ages and he truly can't believe it's currently in his hands. He glances up to thank him in all his disbelief before he's at a loss for words, blinking slow. His voice is quieter than he expects it to be when he speaks up, only Zero's name on his lips before he grasps for more words.

"What - hey, what is - what are--?"

His cheeks flush and his chest swells with emotion where he sees Zero on his knee with a hand raised and a gold band pinched between fingers.

"Will you?"

The question isn't a full one, but he instantly understands the meaning behind it anyways.

"Gods, of course. _Of_ _course_ , is that even a question?"

He's shocked as he is flattered (and maybe if he wasn't quite as startled he would cry but he'd save those tears for later) where he holds out a hand, where he watches as the band is slipped easily into place before Zero is standing and taking the tome from him to set back on the table, only to take his hand and lead him towards the bed. It's then that Odin notices they have matching bands and he feels the same emotion swell again, overwhelming as he's pushed to sit on the edge of the bed while the laces of his pants are methodically being undone by deft fingers.

"Wait - Zero."

He gets his attention easily, leaning down with hands against his cheeks to urge him up further and to press his lips firm and quick because this wasn't even something he dreamed of, wasn't something he ever thought he would get a chance at. This was his excuse to stay behind just as it was his excuse to finally take his own happiness, his excuse not to baby his friends anymore even though he loved being there for them (and he could picture Laslow's face when he tells him, could picture Selena giving him a smile and both of them telling him _finally_ in their absolute exasperation towards him doing something for himself, for once).

"I love you," he breathes out hot against his lips.

"I love you, too, now let me wish you a proper happy birthday."

Odin lets him without a second thought, nodding and giving all his consent as well as himself as Zero pulls the laces from his pants and drops them to the ground before he's easing him out of his smallclothes in the opening of his pants. Zero brings him to full hardness with a firm touch that feels electric hot against sensitive flesh before he's met with something even warmer, something all engulfing as Zero takes him into his mouth.

He feels like lately this has been the other way around, with Odin happily on his knees between Zero's legs without question, whether it's quick in a quiet hall where they're desperate and don't have much time to spend together or when they have down time and he can work his way along Zero's length without rush while keeping his hips pinned to skin-warmed sheets.

But it's different now where heat licks up his spine with each swipe of a tongue flat against the underside of his cock, with each drag of teeth that's light against him before Zero pulls back to give extra attention to the head while his fingers brush light before his calloused palm cups the sensitive skin of his balls. He can't help but moan at the warmth that builds quick under the skill of Zero's mouth before he's coming without so much as a warning, breath hitching as he forgets to breathe while fingers tug tight in soft white.

He's far from done just as he knows that Zero is the same, watching him as he swallows and licks his lips. It makes Odin oddly feel like prey as he's ushered back further into piled pillows until his shoes and pants and smallclothes are pulled from his frame in swift and smooth movements. If he didn't know better, he'd almost think Zero wasn't painfully hard where he hadn't touched himself. But he knows - he knows well enough and only pouts in the slightest when his hands are caught and pushed away when he tries to help before he's divested of his top, as well.

Odin is bare in front of Zero and flushed down to his collarbone, then, leaning back against pillows where he tries to put on a brave face. He's comfortable in front of him like this but still shy about his own nudity initially, legs pressed together while he watches Zero undress himself before he's sinking into the mattress at Odin's pulled up knees, gently edging them apart with rough hands that smooth down his inner thighs before he's leaning forward to capture him in a kiss.

It's a kiss Odin didn't know he needed as much as he wanted it, melting into the touch now wandering down his sides before it tugs at his hips to pull him flush against Zero. He feels his breath leave him and his lips part unconsciously just as he feels the archer take advantage of this. Still, he meets his tongue with no resistance and a soft moan where he's kissed slow and thorough, licked out fully before Zero pulls back with natural grace.

And that's where he feels he gets the full birthday treatment, hands and lips almost cool against his already burning skin. He feels each touch as if it's reverent, as if Zero doesn't want to break him even though he knows he'll be fine. Each touch is followed by a string of kisses, hot and open mouthed with straying nips as they travel across his neck, his collar, down his chest and across his hips; they trail to his thighs where teeth skin firm into muscle to only pull another moan from Odin before each mark is smoothed over wet. He inhales, chancing a glance down to where Zero has littered his thighs with enough marks to last him weeks and figures that if he wasn't turned on already, that would be enough to do it.

He smiles at him, though, sweet through this building haze that only breaks for a moment when he reaches for the vial of oil that's been set out before he's pressing the cool glass into a warm hand when prompted. Odin watches as he pours the oil over his fingers, can't take his eyes away as Zero plays with it to heat it up before there are two fingers easing into him. A shuddering breath leaves his lips as his head tips back again and his arm covers the upper half of his face in attempt to hide the heat in his cheeks, waiting until he feels the steady rhythm of Zero's fingers working him open.

If allowed, he could probably come like this, with Zero's fingers deep in his ass and crooked right against his prostate where sparks flood his vision behind eyelids and make him choke on a moan. He bites his bottom lip when it happens, rocks his hips up into the touch to muffle another noise before there's a third finger added and they're pushed in once more.

"Zero -- _Zero_ , hurry _up_ ," he hisses out, edging on impatient where he's looking back down at his now fiancé, cock hard and leaking again against his stomach while each press of the fingers in him elicits another soft moan, another forgotten breath.

He laughs low. "Calm down. I said I was going to treat you properly for your birthday, didn't I?"

And Odin huffs, lips in the slightest of pouts before he nods in agreement. His teeth catch on his bottom lip when Zero pulls his fingers free, eyelids fluttering.

"Look at me."

It's a request more than a command and Odin does, locking his gaze with a singular blue one. There's a kiss light on his lips that lingers where Zero barely eases back, where he tips his head as a silent way to tell Odin that it's ok for him to remove his eyepatch this time. He can't even begin to describe how lucky he feels for being able to experience something so secret, so intimate as his fingers gently tug free the bow holding it on before he sets it off to the side to be worn the next day. His fingers are gentle where they skim scarred skin, lips doing the same where he presses a kiss high on his cheekbone just below the old injury.

"Go ahead." Odin murmurs it soft against his skin, breath catching in his throat and brows knitting when Zero rolls his hips forward and pushes in all at once until he's fully seated against him.

Odin loves it like this, with Zero buried deep and constantly steady. He loves the typical firm hold that's turned gentle where thumbs circle against his hipbones. He loves the kiss pressed to the side of his head, the kisses peppered to his lips before there's a constant pace set as Zero rocks into him.

He meets Zero's thrusts with no resistance as he can, ankles locking behind his hips for a better angle and to urge him in closer. It's comfortable like this, mind fuzzy and lips parted with moans that steadily increased in volume with the mounting pleasure he felt. It's even better when Zero hits that sweet spot once again, too far gone now to think about muting himself, too far gone to even consider quieting himself in case someone was in the hall (maybe wondering where he was since he was ditching his own birthday party, though he doubted it).

"Zero--"

He breathes it in his ear, nails biting into the tanned skin of his shoulders.

"Zero, _please_."

It's quicker, this time, almost as if he's begging for release as his prostate is hit at a near relentless rate. His skin feels as on fire with each trust, the pressure building further. Odin can tell what his intentions are, vaguely _knows_ he's going to come untouched. He feels it when it washes over him, when his pleasure snaps with a punctuated thrust and he's biting down on Zero's shoulder to quiet himself. He's over-sensitive where Zero thrusts a few more times before releasing, himself, with rare sweet nothings and a soft ' _happy birthday_ ' whispered into blonde hair.

It takes him a few seconds to come back, to calm his breathing, and when he does he registers a cool cloth cleaning him off. He's somewhat aware of it being discarded back in the wash basin but doesn't think twice because he's too focused on the weight returning between his thighs where Zero nudges him into a comfortable position. It's another rarity he will take, one that probably will come regularly with a furthered step in their relationship.

He smiles warm and fond on the edges when he thinks about it, when he sees the glint of the ring in candlelight while he takes his time running his fingers through the soft white of his hair, while he skirts his touch along his cheekbones and down his shoulders to where he'd held on a little too tight moments before. Odin still smiles when his wrist is caught and his hand lifted back to Zero's lips that press against his palm and then against the ring around his finger.

"Promise me you'll stay."

"As I said, _anything_ for you."


End file.
